Let's Play A Game
by Zikkie
Summary: Gazzy's sick, but that doesn't stop him and Iggy from humiliating Max...


Gazzy's sick, in case you didn't catch that.

* * *

Max's POV

Gazzy was feeling a bit better the next day, so Iggy and I kept him company in his room.

"Max, can you do something for me?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah?" I said. "Sure."

"Can you go get a pen and a piece of paper, please?" He said.

"Please?" I muttered silently to myself. "Hey, Ig, you have a piece of paper and a pen?"

He had some, and he le me borrow it. Iggy was also smirking.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Gazzy.

"Don't let anyone see what you're writing. And number your answers." Gazzy said. He coughed a little. "First, write down a name of any person of the opposite gender."

I was confused, but wrote down my answer on the piece of paper anyway.

"Um, I'm done. What's this for?" I said.

Gazzy ignored my question. "Next, do you need to eat in order to live?"

_Everyone needs to eat…_ I thought. After writing down my answer, I nodded at Gazzy to continue.

"Any number from one to a hundred." Gazzy said.

Iggy was now grinning widely.

"Next." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Favorite fruit?"

"Uh…" I wrote down a random fruit. "Next."

"A random person. Can't be the same person you put for the first question." Gazzy said.

I wrote down Ella's name. "Okay, next."

"A random phrase, please." Gazzy said.

"Any phrase?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, scratching his neck.

I wrote down 'I love cookies' because I'm like that. "Next."

"Do you need to drink water in order to live?" Gazzy told me.

"Duh." I whispered silently, writing my answer. When was this going to finish? "Next."

"A number one to one hundred."

I wrote on the piece of paper. "Next."

"Another number one to one hundred." Gazzy said. I saw him flash a smile at Iggy.

"Next." I was suspicious.

"Another person, and another phrase." He said.

I wrote a person's name, and then another phrase.

"Okay, Max, we're almost finished." Gazzy announced. "Two more. Which one do you like better? Twins or triplets?"

"Why do you want to know?" I countered.

"This is just for fun." Gazzy shrugged.

I wrote down my answer and then looked at him expectantly.

"Last question." He said. "Why do people go to school?"

_We go to school because otherwise, we would have brains the size of a teaspoon and think that trees are dogs,_ I thought. When I was finished writing, I told Gazzy, "Done."

"Fang! Nudge! Angel! Get in here!" Iggy yelled.

"What?" Fang was clearly irritated when he came in. The two younger girls entered behind me.

"Please take a seat on the floor and listen to what Gazzy and Max say. Well, more importantly Max, but…" Iggy shrugged and allowed the Gasman to speak.

I, meanwhile, was startled. "What are we doing?" I said.

"We're playing a game." Iggy said.

"But I don't want to." I said.

"Please Max? For Gazzy?" Iggy pleaded.

Well, Gazzy _was_ sick…

"Fine." I harrumphed, crossing my arms and slumping down the chair.

"Great!" Gazzy clapped. He sneezed. "Excuse me." He giggled.

"What do I need to do?" I sighed.

"For every question I ask, you have to read out loud what you put on the paper. Okay?" Gazzy said.

I glanced down at my paper. "No!" I shrieked.

"Max, calm down. It's just a game." Iggy smirked.

I raised my fist threateningly at him, but then sighed in frustration when I realized he couldn't see it.

"Fine. Whatever." I sat back down.

"Do you promise not to leave?" Angel said.

"I promise." I said.

"Let's begin!" Gazzy managed to cackle without hurting his throat. "We'll start from number 1 to number 13, okay?"

"Okay." I said. "Get on with it."

"Who were you with last night?" Gazzy asked.

I looked down at my paper, at number 1, and my answer. I gulped. "Fang." I read aloud.

This erupted giggles from Nudge and Angel. Fang seemed lost and confused. Poor him.

"Did you kiss?" Gazzy asked.

I studied my answer on the paper. "Yes." I said, almost inaudibly.

Nudge's laughter grew and then she calmed down. Fang seemed to have caught on, and was staring wide eyed at me and Gazzy back and forth.

"How many times did you kiss?" Gazzy said, smiling sweetly.

"70." I said, blushing furiously. _Why did I have to write down 70?! Why not 1? Or 2? UGH!_ I screamed in my head. _Okay, calm down. This is just a game. It's for Gazzy._

"How did it taste like?" Gazzy continued.

"Strawberries." I said through gritted teeth.

Angel snorted with laughter.

"Who'd you tell?" Gazzy asked.

I glanced at my paper, at the name I put down. "Ella."

"What'd she say?"

I smiled, biting back my laughter. _"I love cookies!!!"_ I grinned.

"Did you do _it_?" Gazzy asked innocently.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Just answer the question." Iggy said calmly, amused.

"Yes." I muttered.

"How many times?" Gazzy laughed.

I shut my eyes tight as I said, "67."

"MAX!" Nudge shouted, tears spilling from her eyes. "You did it with Fang sixty seven times?!"

Even Fang was chuckling.

"How old was Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"Seventeen." I sighed in relief, thankful I hadn't writing down 100 or something like that.

"Aww." Iggy said, disappointed. "I was hoping for 100."

"Who else did you tell?" Gazzy said.

"Iggy." I rolled my eyes. The paper was crumpled in my hand from squeezing it.

"What'd he say?"

"I'm the queen of rainbows!" I said, throwing my arms up into the air.

"So, Max, what was the result of yours and Fang's…activities?" Gazzy smirked.

"Twins." I groaned, rubbing my forehead. Now everyone was howling with laughter.

"And why did you do _it_?" Gazzy choked out.

"To learn!" I shouted, throwing the paper away and storming out of the room.

Ah, how I loathe my life.

~~~::~~~  
**  
In case one of you wants to try it…:**

**1. Name someone who's the opposite gender(Fictional, real, whatever, doesn't matter)  
2. Do you need to eat in order to live?  
3. A number 1-100  
4. Your favorite fruit?  
5. A random person(Can't be the same person you put down on number 1)  
6. A random phrase  
7. Do you need to drink in order to live?  
8. A number 1-100  
9. Another number 1-100  
10. A random person(Can't be the same person you put down on number 1)  
11. A random phrase  
12. Which do you like better? Twins or triplets?  
13. Why do people go to school?**

**And when you're done, match up your answers with these questions:**

**1. Who were you with last night?  
2. Did you kiss?  
3. How many times did you kiss?  
4. What did it taste like?  
5. Who'd you tell?  
6. What did they say?  
7. Did you do 'it'?  
8. How many times?  
9. How old was he/she?  
10. Who else did you tell?  
11. What did they say?  
12. What was the result of your activities?  
13. Why did you do it?**

**I don't own this joke, it's too awesome.**


End file.
